Back in my days: Book 6: One Last Wish
by Skyla Talon
Summary: Kai is an average ninja, except that he has a secret. When his past starts catching up, a thousand questions about him pop up as well... Where did he get his powers, if not an ancestor? Who is Nya really? When an old enemy of his grandfather's comes back with a vendetta against the ninja, Kai has to try and protect Nya alongside his friends. This one concentrates more on Jay.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello! If you are just joining us, please read the first FIVE books to understand what is going on here. Hey. We're on book six. Which I might rename later on. Depending on if a better title hits me or not. Meh… this one will do.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

Prologue: Dareth's map

I stared at Dareth as if he had just grown a second head. "You want us to do what now?" I glanced over at Nya to see if she found his request as absurd as I did. She had a hand over her mouth, stifling a fit of giggles. Our bond told me that she found it hilarious that he believed we could read an actual treasure map. Shaking my head at her, I turned back to Dareth. "Absolutely not. We are not going to help you find some pirate's treasure! GrandCappy would be furious with us if we did _that_!"

Dareth shrugged, his expression neutral. "So? Don't tell him that you did that. Look. It's not every day that you find an ancient treasure map. It'll be fun!"

Jay groaned, leaning against the doorway. "Dude! Just say you'll help him read the map and go! And take me with. Everything's too quiet for us to have anything to do work wise. Besides…Dareth is right. It will be fun."

Nya quirked her eyebrow up, annoyance flashing briefly between our bond. "Jay…do _you_ know how to read a map? Cause GrandCappy never taught us for some reason…*cough* Kai *cough*."

Cole blinked, before placing a ghostly arm around my shoulders. "Soo, Kai anything you want to tell us?"

I groaned, giving Nya my best death glare. Her nice warm smile really tells you how good I am at doing that. "Ugh, fine. When we best those few months with GrandCappy…I may have gotten bored and folded his most important map into a paper airplane and threw it overboard…" I scratched the back of my head nervously, turning a bright red color.

Laughter immediately erupted from my brothers as they doubled over, clutching their stomachs. I glared at them, though that just made it worse. Finally, Sensei slammed his staff against the ground, laughter dancing in his eyes. "Enough. We will _all_ go help you Dareth. On one condition, the treasure goes to the museum."

"Understood. Now let's go!" Dareth spun around excitedly, nearly whacking Lloyd in the head. "Come on!"

Laughing still, Sensei and my traitorous brothers followed him out. Nya and I glanced at each other before shrugging and following them out. This was going to be very interesting.

…

I flinched as the loud explosion shook the very ground I was standing on, pressing Dareth up against the wall to keep him away from the flames. "Dareth…has no one ever told you that pirates typically _**BOOBY TRAP EVERYTHING**_!?" Somewhere in the back of my head, I knew I shouldn't be yelling at him…but seriously? Everyone I knew growing up knew that little tidbit.

"Uh…why would they do that?" Dareth blinked, suddenly somehow looking ten times dumber than what he normally is.

I slapped my forehead and groaned loudly, just as Zane and Jay dropped down next to us. Zane frowned as he looked over at me, his mechanical eyes burning into me. "I sense that you are exasperated about something. Would you mind sharing?"

"Dareth. Dareth is driving me up the wall. I mean seriously…who _doesn't_ know that pirates booby trap everything! That's like not knowing that they sometimes plant false maps to keep people away from their treasures!" I snapped, my annoyance growing by the second.

Dareth shrugged, worry creasing his brow as he looked past me to what was the entrance to the hideaway cave. "Soo, do we have to worry about cave entrances being rigged with dynamite all the time or should we be good?"

Jay frowned worry dancing in his eyes. "Dareth…we're trapped. And the others can't get to us cause of the, umm, cave-in."

"Oh…"

"Come on. I guess we made it this far. Just be more careful, we don't need more surprises." I pushed myself away from the wall, walking down the brightly lit underground tunnel. I briefly debated on telling them that the torches being lit already was a bad sign…Nah. They'll figure it out when we barely miss death's open arms.

…

"Ok…if you touch one more button…we are going to have issues Dareth!" Jay screeched as he clung to the cave's ceiling, sweat dripping from his forehead.

Zane nodded in agreement as he pressed a hand over his power source, on the other side of a large trench, unable to cross safely without using Airjitzu. Something that we had already discovered triggered another booby trap that shoots poison arrows at us. I grimaced as I glanced at the door….that only Dareth can reach. There had to be a way into there.

"Dareth…please let Kai figure out what button will open the door. We might survive if you do." Zane muttered the last sentence, only my keen hearing being able to catch it.

I shifted slightly, the quick sand sucking slurpily at my legs. Did I forget to mention that I was in quick sand? "Dareth…what is that _symbol_ over there on the wall next to the door?" I crossed my fingers that I was seeing something different than what I thought I was seeing.

"It's a sea serpent! Do you want me to push it?" Dareth called back.

Instantly screams filled the air. "No!" "No!" "Yes!"

"Wait…what?! Kai are you out of your mind!?" Jay gawked at me.

"Trust me…not sure how but I strongly believe that we are in my Great-grandfather's hideaway cave…in which case we need to push the sea serpent!" I felt excitement surge through me. One of Derick's ancestors worked with him if memory served correctly so it might be interesting to see what happens when the button is pushed.

"Umm ok…wait. How many pirates do you have in your family?!" Dareth snapped his head up to stare at me as if I had grown two heads or something.

I folded my arms, impatience creeping up inside of me. "Mother was the first non-pirate in our family. Can you please just push the button?!"

Dareth pushed the button quickly. I sighed with relief as all of the booby traps reset themselves. Shaking the last of the quick sand out of my pants' legs, I walked over to rejoin him. "Uh…guess I was right."

"Guess!? You mean you really were just going out on a hunch?!" Jay screeched as he dropped back down to the ground.

"Let's just go look at this treasure!" Dareth charged into the now wide open cavern full of ancient artifacts.

…

"…And now thanks to the ninja, and some civilian, we are proud to present our newest Exhibit!" The Museum Curator cried out as he lifted the scissors up, ready to cut the ribbon.

I stifled a yawn as I clicked the TV off, noticing that Koko wasn't the only one asleep. Jay was passed out on the beat up recliner, Cole dozing quietly in front of him on the floor. Lloyd was sprawled out on the floor in front of the couch, snoring rather loudly, Koko on his chest. Nya was snuggled up to me, her breath softly tickling my ear. Zane was on my other side, completely out of it. Roadkill purred quietly in my lap as she also slept, though she didn't help haul three tons of ancient treasure to the museum. Closing my eyes, I decided that sleep sounded nice right about now.

I mean it's not like Ninjago is going to get attacked in the next day or two, right?

 **A/N: Done! Camping for a week does miracles for writer's block. Don't worry I'm back now…and I don't think I have any other big trips planned this year for a while…soo we're good. Hope you enjoyed why one should not give Dareth a treasure map!**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! Happy Fourth of July! Umm, *whacks brain quickly*, oh yeah. This book we will** _ **RE-**_ **meet Kai's grandfather. Fun! Err… can't think of anything… enjoy the story! And Lloyd will kidnap his little sister multiple times.**

 **Another thing that I feel like I need to clarify. It was not GrandCappy's hideaway cave…it was his father's. Kai said it belonged to his** _ **GREAT**_ **-grandfather. Which would be GrandCappy's father.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

Chapter One: Life as a Celebrity sucks…

I ducked quickly, slamming my shoulder into the skeleton, throwing him off balance. Jay had just opened a secret passage that dumped me right next to him…and the dozens of skeletons that had him completely surrounded. Well, sort of. _Why did we allow ourselves to let Dareth talk us into starring in a movie about us? Not even realistic enough._ I whined to Nya as I knocked a few more actors over. At least they weren't really hurt since we weren't really fighting them. _Concentrate Kai. And if I remember correctly…it was mostly Jay's doing. You were quiet verbal about why we shouldn't do it._ I shook my head wryly, glancing over at Jay who was giving me a look. A look that clearly said that I wasn't supposed to be wryly shaking my head right now. _Why didn't anyone listen to us? We're already well known without this!_ I followed Jay down several floors to the bottom cavern also known as the bottom floor of the stage. Zane and Cole both caught up to us, falling into step as we looked were the prop that was supposed to be a powerful Golden Scroll was supposed to be. No surprise flickered through me upon seeing it gone. According to the script, Samukai was supposed to get to it before us.

Laughter filled the room as the actor wearing the Samukai costume stepped out of the shadows. Wielding three daggers, his fourth hand holding the Golden Scroll. Smirking amongst ourselves, we quickly stepped to the side, revealing Lloyd. Leaping forward, he quickly used a megasmall energy blast to knock Samukai out…

"Cut! That was almost perfect! Now then, all we have to do is convince Kai that he doesn't need to talk to Nya while on the set." Dareth called out form where he sat in the director's chair. Why did Dareth sell his dojo to buy a movie set, is a mystery we will never learn the reason why.

Nya, hovering over Dareth's shoulder spoke up. "I still don't see why I can't be in the movie too. It's about the adventures of the ninja…and I'm the Water Ninja. A member of the team."

Dareth rolled his eyes. "You might think so…but they already of a reputation as a boy band and I'm not gonna break that."

"Break it. Better off breaking that reputation than dealing with a furious Nya that is just fuming twenty-four/seven and won't tell anyone exactly how she feels despite that I can feel that she's downright furious over the fact this movie does not have any _important_ roles for her to fulfill." I pinched my nose, exasperated and tired of Nya just fuming.

Dareth shook his head, pressing his lips together into a thin line. "I'm afraid I can't do that without rewriting the whole thing and I like it the way it is."

Nya growled, before whipping around and storming off. "I'll be looking for an escape route from your rapid fangirls that are just outside if you need me at all."

"What?!" We darted towards the front door to find what she just said true.

I rolled my eyes skyward, before speaking up. "Sis…can we come with you? They'll take us hostage if they see us."

"You can. The others have to fend for themselves." Nya huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

The guys groaned loudly at that, Lloyd muttering something about my being her brother helping my cause. Rolling my eyes at them, I followed Nya towards the back where there were no fangirls awaiting us.

…

I knew I probably should be training or something, but watching the others was soo much more fun. Lloyd was with Misako in the bridge, while Nya was just destroying our spar bots. Zane and Jay were playing chess, and Cole was with Sensei mediating down below. Surprise flickered through me when the chess board suddenly jiggled a little. Cole materialized out of thin air, happily chatting to Zane and Jay. As he talked, he flickered in and out of sight. Zane looked mildly impressed, while Jay was disturbed. After awhile of talking, he appeared to have wrapped his mind around the fact that his best friend could turn invisible now. It's now been two days since we helped Dareth to fetch that treasure. And everything was still too quiet for my liking. We're ninja…not movie stars. Something that all of Ninjago minus Lou, Ed, and Edna, seem to forget.

Lloyd opened the door suddenly, sticking his head out. "Guys! Sensei has something he needs to tell us!"

With that, we all swarmed into the bridge. Sensei nodded in greeting as he patiently waited for us to close the door behind us. "Right now that you're all here… Clouse has somehow escaped the Destruction of the Cursed Realm. We have security video footage of him in Stiix. Your mission…" Sensei paused to wait for the sudden extremely loud cheering to die down. What can I say? We were excited that this wasn't another meet and greet or movie or talk show. "Is to find him and find out what it is that he is up to." Sensei paused to wait for a confirmation from us. We quickly nodded our heads in understanding. "Good. Oh, before you leave… Grant-A-Wish Foundation called. A small boy named Lil' Nelson has broken his leg and wants your autographs on his cast."

Groans could be heard as we all slumped forward in defeat. Of course there was a catch. Good news, we have a _real_ villain to catch, bad news…we have to stop by the hospitable on the way to make a kid happy. That cuts into our time of crime-fighting!

…

"…And done! There you go kid! All of our signatures on your cast…" Cole flourished his pen slightly, a relieved look on his face.

Nya bit her bottom lip, glancing back at the door we just came through. "Guys… we have visitors…and not the staff kind either."

We groaned even as we handed Lil' Nelson back his pen. I rolled my eyes toward the ceiling, exasperated. "Any chance we can escape them on the roof?"

"I'll hold them off for you!" Lil' Nelson cried out, wheeling his chair forward.

"Thanks Lil' Nelson." We chorused together.

…

I glanced back to see Nya biting Jay's head off…though I could still sense that she was mad at the world and not him. Definitely not him… really she should just ask him out on a date. I dragged my hand down my face, groaning.

"Ok…what's going on with Nya?" Zane looked over at me curiously.

I quickly arched my eyebrow skywards. "What makes you think something's going on with her?"

Cole folded his arms, his expression unimpressed. "Kai…when you groan while dragging your hand down your face suddenly for no reason… that usually means something's going with Nya that is driving you up the wall."

I frowned, wondering if I really was _that_ predictable. " _Fine_." I somehow managed to drawl out. "She's mad at the world for constantly excluding her from us and is taking it out on Jay…whom she still has feelings for. Don't tell him though. I really don't need him to get a big head."

Chuckles escaped the others, even as Jay joined us. Jay frowned, confusion crossing his features. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing!" We squawked loud enough that it obviously wasn't nothing.

"Right…here Nya." Jay turned to bend over and extend a hand out to pull my sister up.

Nya looked at his hand…and suddenly a wave of anger slammed into me. Stifling a groan, I reached down and seized her by the hand pulling her up onto the back of the billboard with the rest of us. "We don't have time for you to argue with Jay…he was just trying to help you sis!" I hissed at her.

Nya's eyes flashed briefly, before she turned away. After what felt like forever, Dareth finally found us in his private helicopter, it came with the movie set, and picked us up.

…

I pulled my cap farther down my head, heart pounding as I looked at the various stares the locals were giving us. Knew we should have built a hologram thingie in Zane! Even in civilian disguise, his new titanium body was obvious. Sucking in a deep breath, I walked over to Ronin's old store. My comlink crackled as someone contacted us. "Ninja. Wu is in Domu trying to find out what Clouse might be after."

"I'm already checking something out that might be it." I responded promptly, pushing the door open.

"What do you mean?" Misako sounded confused…though not as confused as Nya was feeling right now.

"Last time we were investigating Ronin, I thought I had spotted something that belongs to an old…friend of GrandCappy's."

"You hesitated when you said friend."

"Yeah well, he tried destroying GrandCappy more times than I can count…and GrandCappy _did_ destroy him. They were Pirate Captain Rivals." I lifted up a dusty old trophy that looked to cost several dollars…like way more than what I had in my bank account.

…

"Well?" Nya looked extremely nervous, twisting her hands together.

I quickly shook my head as I settled into the only open seat at the picnic table we were gathering at. "It wasn't there… we might have to keep our eyes peeled."

The words had barely escaped me, when the breaking news suddenly turned on…and showed _us_ doing various crimes. Noises of shock and horror escaped my brothers, while Nya and I glanced over at each other. _He's back…isn't he?_

 _Of course he is Kai! Who else do you know that can shapeshift?!_

I ran my fingers through my hair, grimacing as the Police Commissioner, a trustworthy ally, declared us public enemy number one. "Guys…run."

Our seats exploded backwards, crashing to the ground as we bolted for it. _Great…Nadakhan is back and already causing trouble AND framing innocents!_

 _Leave it for later Kai! Misako!_ Nya grabbed my arm, yanking me to a stop, pointing to the _Bounty_ where Misako and Koko were both at…and the police were swarming it.

Sucking in a deep breath, I backed away from our ship. "Split up. Find any way out of here without causing anymore trouble. Nya and I will fill everyone in later once we have a meeting place."

"Wait… you know who is doing all of this?!" Jay gawked at us.

"Not now. Come on!" Nya led the charge towards the other side of the town.

Looks like we're about to have a whole lot have fun in our direction. How does someone save all of Ninjago while avoiding all of its law enforcements?

 **A/N: Done! Phew. Hmm, Kai and Nya are gonna have quite a bit of fun with this. In this A/U, instead of Dilara his lover, it's just a ridiculously huge crush on Maya. And Nya looks like her mom. Soo, yeah. Still gonna try to force Nya to marry him.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! Hmm… this is gonna get interesting…no seriously. This is going to be very interesting. All of the ninja get captured in here. Yeah! What? The sooner we get them arrested the sooner they meet GrandCappy…only this time knowing its GrandCappy and not a random person they helped arrest.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

 **P.S. For the Guest that asked… I am pretty sure that I read somewhere that Nya hadn't lost her memories at the end of the season…not entirely sure if that's cannon cause I never finished the season. I like that idea though and she'll…alert Kai about what Jay knows.**

Chapter Two: See? It dwindles you down to talking to rats in random alleyways…

I skidded to a halt, gasping for breath. Note to self, running away from law enforcement is a lot more harrowing than merely running from crazy villains intent on destroying all of Ninjago and the only way to do that is by going through you first. Wiping sweat off, I noticed a rat nibbling on something nearby. Without thinking about it, I picked the rat up and started slowly walking away.

"Soo, Monsieur Rat, how are you doing tonight?" I waited a second before answering my own question, my fingers moving deftly. "I'm doing wonderful, thank you for asking."

 _Kai? Are you talking to a rat?_

"Wonderful weather that we're having here today, isn't it? Perfect for a stroll through questionable alleyways."

 _You are talking to a rat!_

I continued ignoring Nya as I continued my one-sided conversation. "Say has anyone ever told you that you are quite fetching for a rat? I'm sure cats would love to eat you. However I need you alive for a little while…"

 _Kai…brother dearest, you are talking to a rat!_

"Excuse me Monsieur Rat, but I'm afraid I will have to cut this lively conversation short. You see the police are absolutely positive that I committed this crime that I definitely did not do. So, you must not be seen talking to me or else people might think you're an accomplish."

 _Kai…you are turning into_ _ **Livvy**_ _!_

I promptly froze, and pretended to just realize what it was I was doing. "AHHH! I'M TURNING INTO LIVVY!" I then promptly flung the now petrified rat away from me and climbed up the nearest fire escape to the cheap, dumpy apartments' roof.

A few minutes later, I was leaping across the rooftops towards the city exits. While a great deal of police helicopters, motorbikes, and cars flooded the now empty alleyway, chasing the possibly now terrified of humans rat. Exactly like how I planned it. I mean really…Dareth did tell us that our new phones have location devises on them so that police can find us easier if we were kidnapped by extra crazy fans. I just happen to have a genius sister that told me how to pull them out and activate them without destroying the phone.

…

I nodded my head over at Nya calmly, noting that left only Jay who hasn't arrived at Sensei's old Monastery. Lloyd, who somehow beat me here, kicked a loose pebble away, his hand entangled in Koko's hair. Nya calmly sat down, cradling and stroking Roadkill. Finally, Jay arrived, leaping off his dragon.

"Sorry…I thought your riddle was talking about…"

"YUOU WERE TALKING TO A RAT!" Nya bellowed, interrupting a startled Jay.

"…Chen's Noodle House. By the way, Skylor says hi and that she doesn't believe we did it. Oh. And she gave me these doggy bags for us. In case we get hungry." Jay held up six bags from the restaurant.

"That is wonderful Jay…now then. Nya…what do you mean by someone was talking to a rat?" Zane turned to question Nya.

Nya folded her arms, scoffing. "My wonderful brother here thought that it would be a wonderful to have a nice casual conversation with a rat. The only person that I know that does that is my best friend Livvy…and Kai and Livvy have a bit of history between them. As in hate each others' guts history."

"Ok…why do you and Livvy hate each other?" Jay idiotically asked me.

Before I could answer, Cole spoke up from where he was sitting. "Dude…you never ask a guy why he and his ex-girlfriend don't get along. You leave it alone."

Snapping my head up, I gawked at him. "How did you know that I used to date her!?"

Cole blinked, before slowly and carefully picking his answer. "Uh… Nya …might have…um…said something… about dating each other's best friends….being you know… a bad idea. I sort of figured that meant you must have dated one of her friends and it ended up a bad idea."

"That would be…correct." I scratched the back of my neck, turning a bright red. "Right… I believe that Nya and I might know who is behind the crime spree."

"Really? Who?!" Lloyd bolted upright, nearly knocking his baby-sister over.

"Lloy' 'areful!" Koko pouted as she folded her arms in a pout.

"Sorry Koko. I didn't mean to knock you over." Lloyd picked up Koko, placing her back on his lap.

"It ok… where Mommy?" Koko snuggled down, placing her head on his chest.

Lloyd tensed, uncertain about what to say about that. "Ummm, well… you see…Mommy is…. With Uncle?"

Jay slapped his forehead, his face falling in dismay. "Dude…you don't sound convinced yourself."

"Hey! Not my fault! I don't know where Sensei is at!" Lloyd protested loudly.

I cleared my throat loudly, drawing all of their attention towards myself. "As I was saying. GrandCappy had this one rival Pirate Captain that he just couldn't stand. One Nadakhan. He can shapeshift…and grant three wishes per person."

"Sweet! That sounds like a genie!" I glared at Jay, wishing he hadn't interrupted me.

Nya frowned, before speaking up. "Yes…well an evil genie at that. He is a Djinn. They live in another Dimension but Nadakhan picked Ninjago to terrorize." Nya paused, glaring fiercely at our teammates. "That is all you need to know."

Koko sneezed as Zane raised his hand slightly. "Excuse me, Nya. But when you say it like that…it sounds like there is something else we need to know."

I smirked at her, before turning to face him. "Yeah…let's just say he kind of has a huge crush on Mother and Nya looks an awful lot like her. We're gonna have to keep a close eye on her. Now then… Lloyd? How are we splitting up?"

…

 _Really? They had to team us up!? Why couldn't Lloyd place us with one of the others!?_ I mentally whined in my head as I followed my sister through the streets.

 _Kai… will you just relax!? Lloyd knows what he is doing. You need either him, or me, or all three of the others so as to not burn down all of Ninjago. It is safer this way if we go two by two._ Nya growled back through our connection.

I winced as she stopped to open a hidden garage with two motorbikes. Quirking my eyebrows up, I stared at the two bright red bikes, before turning to face her. _I may have been prepared just in case someone finds out the truth…_ I shook my head at her, before quietly climbing onto one of the bikes.

…

I slammed my brakes on, skidding against the dirt road as I noticed the dead end I was on collision course towards. Nya jerked her bike around, revving the engine up loudly. Twisting around, I went to follow her, only for a net made from vengestone to fall out of the sky and land on top of us. The dead end flickered, before disappearing altogether. I looked up to see that R.E.X. hovering over us.

"Ronin! What do you think you're doing?! We're innocent!" I cried out even as the conman jumped out of his ship and walked over to us.

"That's not what the news says. Or the security cameras for that matter. Not even the witnesses say otherwise. Besides you two are the last ones that we need to catch." Ronin paused, peering over at Nya. "Though having a pair of hidden motorbikes that no one knows about was _real_ smart of you."

"I would thank you for the compliment if I weren't too angry about this whole situation!" Nya snapped, fury snapping through our bond.

…

I slumped down into my seat on the bus behind Cole, scowling at anything and nothing. Nya gently nudged me with our bond, her voice echoing in my mind. _Look on the bright side…we get to see GrandCappy!_

 _Yeah…and we're the ones who placed most of our new inmates in jail in the first place. Including GrandCappy. He might not want to see us._

"Can you guys talk out loud for once?" Lloyd whispered, still upset that his attempt to keep his sister had failed. Koko and Roadkill both were being sent to a cat friendly foster home, much to the dismay of Lloyd and Nya.

"Sorry kid." I whispered as I turned to face the window.

Maybe Nya was right. GrandCappy was in the prison. We can hopefully ask him for more information about his archrival.

 **A/N: Done! Hey look, GrandCappy will show up next chapter! Poor Lloyd and Nya. He just wants his little sister…and that cat is** _ **hers**_ **. I wonder how long Koko and Roadkill will stay in their foster home? *sniggers crazily***

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! Also…Happy Birthday to Stormyskies8….Happy Birthday to Stormyskies8! *crickets ran away due to my off-key singing* Ok…now that that is out of my system… time for GrandCappy to help his favorite grandbabies! (Ok…Kai and Nya are his only grandbabies…but still!)**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

Chapter Three: GrandCappy to the Rescue!

I wanted to bang my head. Or something. Anything to stop Nya's persistence that our grandfather will help us out. Our new inmates, all of whom _we_ put behind bars, glared at us, muttering angrily under their breaths…except for one. The Mechanic inched closer, looking at Zane as if he was the prize to win.

"Who know what? I do need some new spare parts…" The Mechanic reached his mechanical hand out to grab Zane.

Before he could do that though, a familiar hand darted forward, seizing him. "Now…ye stop right there ye scalawag. He's not a thing…he's a member of Nya's crew!" Soto pushed himself between the Mechanic and Zane, giving him his best death glare.

The Mechanic took a step back, glaring at him. "Why do you care? They're the ones that lead to _your_ arrest!"

"Leave now before I make ye walk the plank!" Soto growled as he signaled his crew to surround us.

 _I don't believe this…_

 _Believe it Kai. I TOLD YOU SO!_

I promptly groaned, slapping my forehead with my palm. "GrandCappy! Tell Nya to knock it off!"

My brothers gave me a weird look, as did all of the inmates and the guards. Soto frowned, looking right at Nya. "Nya… leave yer poor brother alone. Really ye two, get along now."

"But GrandCappy…I was right." Nya whined, even as yelps of surprise escaped the others.

"Captain Soto is your mysterious grandfather?!" Lloyd screeched as he gawked at us.

Warden Noble immediately began mumbling about how impossible that was. Right as a guard came up to whisper in his ear about something.

…

Apparently the thing the guard was telling him was that Dareth was here to see us…and he brought cake. I arched my eyebrow as I stared at the dark brown frosting. "Dareth is that chocolate frosting?"

"Yeah…why? Pretty sure everyone likes chocolate." Dareth didn't see the problem with the fact it was chocolate. "Anyways…the reason why I came is because someone stole the Realm Crystal."

"You have heard of the Great Chocolate Incident, right?" I asked him, slowly losing my cool. I needed to get away from the frosting.

"Yeah…but like Nya and Lloyd here, I don't know what it is." Dareth really didn't see the problem.

"Dareth…I'm _deathly_ allergic to chocolate. The Great Chocolate Incident is how we fouind out about it in the first place!" I snapped, moving away from the cake that Cole was already almost done eating it anyways.

"You forgot the skeleton attack. We were busy that night." Jay cut in.

"Ok…well you don't have to eat it. I hid tools for breaking out of here in there." Dareth then finally noticed that the cake was gone. "Where did the cake go?"

Cole groaned, wiping the frosting off his face. "Could have told us _before_ I ate the whole thing."

Dareth sighed, standing up in his seat. "Well…I guess I can't help you then. Sorry guys."

Lloyd, who has been in a stupor since Soto helped us, suddenly spoke up. "Nya…has my best friend, I expect you tell me in person…that someone we threw in jail is your grandfather! I mean seriously!? How were we supposed to know that Captain Soto and your mysterious GrandCappy are one and the same!?"

"What!?" Dareth screeched, falling out of his seat.

I slapped my forehead again, annoyed that he was still hung up on that little detail.

…

Lunch could have been better. Some of the servers looked to us as heroes still and treated us nicely…others not so much. Noticing that Soto had left us a table right next to him, we sat down near him. Nya and I being the closest to the pirate captain.

"Can we ask GrandCappy how he defeated Nadakhan all those years ago?" Nya questioned me, nodding her head towards our grandfather's back.

"I still can't believe you didn't tell me that your grandfather is Captain Soto!" Lloyd whined yet again.

Soto leaned back suddenly, dropping hand on my shoulder. "Ye mean to tell me…me grandbabies didn't tell ye were related?"

"Umm, no?" Jay arched his eyebrow.

"Well then! I feel loved!" Soto pouted, causing his crew to pat him on the back.

Nya stood up, moving over to hug him. "GrandCappy… we had joined a _crime_ fighting crew. We didn't want the others to think we _helped_ you rob people! Really, we do love you." Nya paused before dropping her voice to a whisper. "We would really appreciate it though if you stop calling us your grandbabies."

A chorus of ahs filled the air as everyone watched the exchange. Soto sniffled as he hugged her back. "See? Nya knows how to show an ol' pirate like meself how much she likes me." Soto shot me a look, one I knew very well.

"Sorry GrandCappy. But we could really use your help here though. You see Nadakhan is back and appears to have a vendetta against us." I implored the old pirate captain for help.

"Why didn't ye say so in the first place? Now then, ye see here the trick with him is that he ain't human." Soto began to explain to us.

Jay groaned as he banged his head against the table. "We already know that! Tell us something that we don't know!"

"Jay! GrandCappy was getting there! He always takes his time telling us stuff…remember that time when he had you scared that a fangfish had swallowed his ship whole, Nya?" Nya promptly whacked me in the back of my head.

"Ignore him. You were saying GrandCappy?" Nya turned back to Soto.

"Right…now where was I? Ah yes. The only thing in all of Ninjago that can weaken a Djiin is the venom of a Tiger Widow. It will weaken them, though it is poisonous enough that ye better not touch it yeselves. Understood maties?" Soto glared at Nya and me, ignoring our brothers.

Zane spoke up, his soft vibrating with a slight hum. "I sense that Soto is only concerned about the Smith siblings safety here."

"Ye guess correctly. Ye two are all I have left of me Maya. Am I understood?" Soto folded his arms.

"Yes GrandCappy. We understand." Nya and I bowed our heads in submission.

That of course was when everything went wrong…or right. Depending on how you look at it. The Mechanic came up and tried to take Zane. Cole insulted the Mechanic…and then a food fight broke out. And by food fight…I mean food flying everywhere and everyone punching and kicking everybody. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that Soto and his crew were helping us…but for some reason Lloyd suddenly tackled him to the ground.

"What's going on here?! Enough! Everyone to their cells! Not you six!" Warden Noble glared at us angrily. "You all are going to the Hole!"

…

"Next time… watch what you say to who, Cole!" Jay snapped as he slouched against the wall.

"Relax…and sorry for attacking your grandfather Kai, Nya. I just needed this." Lloyd pulled out the fork Soto had been using as a peg leg. Moving swiftly, he picked the locks on his chains, freeing himself. Sucking in a breath, he summoned his powers and shattered our own chains. "Cole fly up and check the coast. Kai, Nya? We need to break…I can't believe I'm saying this…your grandfather out. He still needs to tell us where we can find that venom you're not allowed to touch."

A few minutes later we were staring at the world's most interesting peg leg. "GrandCappy? Seriously? We can't sneak out if you make noise with every step you take!" Nya hissed as she tried to adjust to seeing the _horn_ sticking out where his peg leg was supposed to be.

"I get what the guards in this place gives me." Soto sighed, clearly unimpressed as well.

"Let's just get going." I started to head down the empty hall.

…

"Why do all escape routes appear to involve sewers!?" I growled menacingly as we trudged through the filthy water, sirens blaring up above us. As we had feared, Soto's new peg leg had alerted everyone on our location…and what we were up to.

Soto paused as he turned to face us. "Ok…you need to find Tiger Widow Island. To get there…I don't remember. However, I know that Nadahkan has a copy of the map on his ship inside of a lantern." Soto narrowed his eyes, shifting his attention to Nya. "Stay away from him. I wouldn't put it past that old scalawag to still have feelings for yer mother. And ye look enough like Maya…"

Nya quickly moved forward, placing her arms around him in a quick hug. "I know GrandCappy. Just quick question…did you really only agree to Father's proposal to marry Mother because he wasn't Nadahkan and you knew Mother liked him?"

Soto rolled his eyes, prying her off, before grasping me in a tight hug. "Nya…ye ask too many questions. And yes to all the above. Kai? Take care of yer sister, ye got it?"

"Yes GrandCappy. Now then, no more breaking the law, or else we will throw you right back in there. Got it?" I pulled away from him.

"Got it. See ye around." With that Soto left us all alone.

Lloyd quickly clapped his hands together. "Ok! Before we go get the lantern from Nadahkan, I have something that we need to do really quick first."

I arched my eyebrows up at that, concerned about what he meant by that. I mean, what is more important than the safety of all of Ninjago?

 **A/N: Done! *giggles madly* Kai is not gonna be impressed with what Lloyd is thinking…problem is Nya is on the same side as Lloyd. You'll have to wait and see what it is though. Also, incase you didn't get the memo, today is Stormyskies8's b-day. And if it's her b-day…then it is automatically my b-day and I want reviews from all you wonderful readers!**

 **Soo, Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! Hold on a sec… hmm, I'm thinking of doing Jay's POV this chapter…I actually might end up doing it a lot in this book for that matter. Just cause he seems to be the one that doesn't get caught.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

Chapter Four: Bye Kai! Jay makes a mistake

~Jay's POV~

I frowned staring at the computer screen in front of me. I was wearing the police uniform and a fake mustache, sitting near Nya who was wearing the same thing. A smile twitched as I looked over at her. She definitely was beautiful in that fake mustache and police uniform. Shaking my head quickly, I turned back to my task. "Hey…what's the password again?"

The police commissioner who was yelling at everyone that finding the ninja was top priority, turned to give me a seriously look. "The password is password. Too hard to bother with anything else." Turning back to face the others in the room, he continued speaking. "Keep your eyes peeled, they could be anywhere. They will definitely try to get in here, so be vigilant."

I bit back a snort, finding what he said quite funny…since Nya and I already infiltrated the place. The police commissioner glared at me, before turning to discuss something with someone else. Nya leaned close as she shoved her bracelet into my face.

Cole's voice immediately slipped out, whispering quietly to us. " _Ok…so they have apparently fled the coop… oh. And Koko thinks we're here to play._ " I chewed my bottom lip, recognizing what the annoyance drenching his voice. There were brief background noises, possibly Lloyd protesting the importance of keeping his baby sister with family. Nya flicked her wrist to bring it close to her mouth, her mouth a tightly drawn line. "Ok…I'll let you know when the others check in. Right now…keep radio silent. We're in already."

Hums of agreement rippled through the comlink, before the line went dead. I just hope it is just a case of Cole hung up and not someone cut the line…

"Time for lunch!" The police commissioner suddenly yelled, causing me to jump.

~Kai's POV~

I bolted for it, Roadkill's sharp claws digging into my arm as the pit bulldog chased us away from the _Destiny Bounty_. Zane neatly got ahead of me and climbed up the fence, flipping onto the other side. I threw Roadkill after him, trusting he would catch the petrified kitten. Grabbing the top of the fence, I flipped over to the other side next to Zane and continued running. "Sure…she's not scared of giant snakes or runaway buses, but a _dog_ terrifies her!" I grumbled under my breath as I continued to run.

"Kai…you need to contact Nya, let her know we found our ship…which apparently used to be your grandfather's pirate ship." Zane dumped Roadkill back into my arms.

I gritted my teeth together, but knew Zane was right. Nya needed to know this.

~Jay's POV~

I jumped up, turning bright red the second the ketchup from my hotdog hit my shirt. Nya blinked, a small frown crossing her face. Great. She probably thinks I'm a klutz…then she won't go out with me ever again! Panic began building up inside of me as I backed away from her. "I've got to go change my shirt…I'll…I'll be back later." I whipped around and bolted for it, still blushing like crazy.

~Backtrack Nya's POV~

 _Soo, apparently Roadkill is terrified of dogs… and we found the ship. But it's under guard twenty four/ seven apparently. And we're on the run again. Ouch! Hold on…I need to go yell at YOUR cat._ I blinked, a small frown crossing my face. That wasn't good at all. How were we supposed to go to Tiger Widow Island without our ship? Looking up, I was about to ask Jay what he thought we should do just cause he's awesome like that, only to notice that his back was turned to me.

"I'll…I'll be back later." He stuttered out before running for it. Confused, I watched him leave, wondering what just happened.

~Present Jay's POV~

"I'm such an idiot! She'll never agree to on a date with me at this rate… what am I going to do now!?" I scolded myself as I scrubbed at my shirt with a handful of napkins. Nothing I did appeared to get the ketchup out of my shirt…and Nya was still waiting for me to return.

"Oh dear…aren't you in a pickle?" An unfamiliar voice spoke up from behind me.

Whipping around, I found myself facing a humanoid thing that matched the description the Smith siblings gave us for Nadahkan. "Wait…are you Nadahkan?! Cause Kai and Nya warned me about you. I'm not to make any wishes around you cause that's how you make your enemies disappear."

A groan escaped Nadahkan as he waved a hand through the air. "Well that just makes tricking you all the harder. How do they know soo much about me anyways?"

"They're descendants of Captain Soto." I didn't think about the warning about Nya looking like someone named Maya.

"Maya?" The Djiin whispered under his breath, before arching an eyebrow at me. "You know…I could help you impress this girl you were just talking about…"

I promptly snorted, disbelief filling me. "Yeah right… you can't make it so that I wasn't born in a junkyard…or even make me rich. It ain't possible."

Nadahkan growled angrily, frustrated that I didn't actually make a wish, before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. I allowed my knees to give out a little the second he was out of my sight. That was a close call. The thought had barely crossed my mind, when the mailman who was rightfully afraid of us, came up to me, squinting in my general direction. "Jay? That you…cause I have a letter for you."

I nodded holding my hand out for him even as interest filled me. Who could possibly be sending me mail? I'm on the run here! The mailman left rather quickly, probably afraid that I had water balloons on me or something. Not our fault we thought he was a ghost… we were just a little overly cautious. Ripping the letter open, I scanned the professional message on the paper, feeling all color draining from my face. "Pa's dead?!" I dropped the letter, running to the city exit…and to my childhood home.

…

I barged into the small trailer I have always called home, sweat dripping down my forehead as I scanned the small living noticing Ma knitting in her rocking chair. "Where's Pa, Ma?" I didn't care that I was on the run…family always comes first!

Ma looked up a serene smile on her face. "Oh…he isn't here anymore, dear."

I nearly fainted, when Pa suddenly walked through the door. "Edna, I'm home! Man, the store was a zoo today I'm telling you."

"Ed look, Jay has come to give us a visit." Ma nodded towards me.

I was still trying to wrap my head around the fact that Pa was alive and well standing in front of me. Shaking my head, I turned away from Pa, concentrating on Ma. "I got a letter telling me Pa died." I held the letter up for them to see.

Ma and Pa looked at each other, understanding flashing in their eyes. Ma stood up, taking the letter from me. "Well…you see; we _were_ going to tell you…but well. The right opportunity never came up…" Ma paused, glancing over to Pa for help.

I frowned, looking between the two. "Tell me what Ma?"

Ma took in a deep breath, clasping her hands together tightly. "You're adopted Jay."

"I'm what?!"

Pa sighed as he opened a filing cabinet drawer, pulling out a piece of paper and key. "Here…it's your birth father's address…and the key is to his house…which is now yours I guess."

I took them on automatic, my mind still trying to wrap this information around everything I ever thought I knew about myself. I mean…was my whole life a lie?

…

Cliff Gordon…my favorite movie actor, was my father! Amazed, I spun in a low circle, taking in the magnificent mansion that was now all mine. Unfortunately, that is when Nadahkan appeared again.

"Are you sure you don't have any wishes?" He questioned me, even as I took an involuntary step back.

"Nope…none at all. Now if you'll please excuse me…I told Nya that I would come back to her. and I really should…" My voice dwindled off as the doorbell rang suddenly. Startled, I walked over to the door and opened it, even as Nadahkan left again.

Nya smiled at me as she walked into the large entryway. "Hey…your parents told me that I could find you here. As well as where here is. Umm, are you ok? I mean…you kinda found out that your adopted in the most interesting way possible."

I blinked, surprise flickering through me that she came looking. Didn't she think I was a weirdo? "I'm fine…thanks for asking. Come on, we better get going. Umm, as Kai contacted you yet?"

"Yeah…we have a slight problem with getting our ship back apparently."

…

~Kai's POV~

I knew this had to be a bad idea…and I'm not saying that because I'm trapped in a building about to be overrun by fan girls and only had Nadahkan with me. Problem was…I only had one wish left. I bit my tongue, fighting the urge to cry out another wish. The others needed my help to fight his crew and I'm stuck here. Frustrated, I clenched my fists tightly. _I wish all of this would just go away!_

"Your wish is my command!" Nadahkan cheerfully announced as he lifted his arms up in victory.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" I flinched as I was sucked into the Sword of Souls.

~Jay's POV~

"Run!" I yelled as I charged across the flying pirate ship, before jumping off, Cole in front of me with the lantern we need to find the Tiger Widow Island.

A loud gasp suddenly escaped Nya as she doubled over suddenly, pain flashing across her face. Alarmed, I skidded to a halt, looking to her. Lloyd and Zane both paused long enough to help her get back up for a second. After a brief conversation, Zane scooped Nya up and jumped off the ship and onto the police helicopter. Moving quickly, I jumped off the roof I was on, landing ever so gracefully on my feet…by that I mean I crashed badly. Pain erupted from my shoulder, which I highly suspect I had dislocated. Zane and Lloyd quickly joined me, before leading the way to the alleyway that Cole was hiding in.

Cole frowned as he looked at Nya who appeared to be in great pain. "What's going here?"

Zane shook his head, while Lloyd shrugged. "No idea… she just collapsed suddenly."

Nya curled into herself, a whimper escaping her. "Kai is gone…Nadahkan got Kai. He made Kai disappear." She screwed her eyes shut tightly, tears already leaking out.

Silence fell as we looked to each other, at a blank on what to do to cheer her up. I mean, how do you handle losing such a big part of who you are?

 **A/N: Done! Phew. Almost two thousand words. Eh eh. Um, yeah. Soo, Roadkill and Koko are with them…and Kai is now gone. And Nya felt it through her bond with him. For some reason, it is causing her physical pain as well as emotional. Wonderful. Also, Jay's wording. For each of his wishes…he used a wording that DIDN'T include the word wish. Thus, he still has three wishes. How long can he last though?**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello! Ooh, look I changed the summary and the things that tell you what the story is about. Emphasis on slightly changed. I changed the character from Kai to Jay and added a sentence to the summary explaining the change. I will be flipping between Jay and Nya's POVs until I deem it necessary to quite. There is going to be soo much obviously they're both in love with each other but Nya doesn't see any problems…while Jay keeps misreading everything as Nya hates him. Fun.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

Chapter Five: Jay and Nya need to learn to communicate...

~Nya's POV~

I barely registered that I was curled up on Cliff Gordon's couch, a Saturday cartoon on that Koko was watching excitedly. All that mattered at the moment was that everything _hurt_. My head throbbed angrily from its forced separation with Kai's mind. My heart ached as well; worry beginning to wiggle its way into it that _Jay_ might be next. Zane walked into the lavish living room, holding out a steaming mug to me. Curling tighter into a ball, I shook my head at him, only to flinch as my head exploded.

Zane sighed as he sat the mug down, sitting down on the edge of the couch next to me. Reaching out to me, he gently pulled my hands away from my head. "Nya…I am not sure Kai would want you ignore the world just cause he is in need of rescue."

I pushed myself slowly into a sitting position, a frown crossing my features. "I'm not sure it is possible for us to rescue him…there is nothing there. Just an empty void. Not even when Kai disappeared for about a week, did I not feel him. He has always been in the back of my head. Just there…and now nothing." I burst into tears again, too upset about what that meant than too continue this conversation.

Zane wrapped his arms around me, gently rubbing small circles into my back the same way Kai did when I was upset over who I liked more, Jay or Cole. I buried my head into his white gi, sniffling loudly. Could this day get any worse?

~Jay's POV~

I was examining the map along with Cole and Lloyd, while Zane was comforting Nya. He was the best one for the job since he hadn't made a fool of himself in front of her yet. Cole suddenly grabbed me by the arm, yanking me away from the map. "Excuse me Lloyd, but I need to chat with Jay in private."

Lloyd nodded in agreement, waving us off. "Go right ahead. Hey, Jay? Do you know if Cliff Gordon left you his private yacht?"

"Umm…" I scratched the back of my neck. Just as I opened my mouth to tell him that I'll look into it, Cole yanked hard on my arm, dragging me off. An indignant yelp escaped me immediately.

Cole marched me straight into the gigantic kitchen, where he immediately let go off my arm. "Ok, spill. You don't suddenly drop the bomb that you're related to some snobby rich guy and expect us to buy that! Now tell me the truth, what is going on here Jay!? I thought we were best friends, but now. I'm not too sure." Cole crossed his arms across his chest, eyes narrowed as he glared at me.

I opened and closed my mouth, startled that _that_ was what he wanted to talk about. I thought that it was going to be about how he wanted a turn to be Nya's boyfriend or something. A nervous laugh escaped me as I took a step back. "Oh. That's what you wanted to talk about? It's kind of a funny story really. You see I had spilt ketchup on my shirt and had left Nya for a brief minute to clean it up… and Nadahkan showed up…"

"Wait! _Nadahkan_ showed up?!" Cole screeched loudly, his ghostly version of sweat trickling down his forehead.

I slapped my forehead, exasperation flooding me. "Anyways…as I was saying, we talked and then he left, and the mailman showed up. That's how I got the mansion and who knows what else. Then he showed up again…"

"He did what?!" Cole seemed determined to not let me finish.

I finally snapped, crossing my arms across my chest. "Will you _please_ let me finish?!" Taking in a deep breath, I continued, plowing on forward. "We talked again, then he left and Nya showed up cause I was running late to get to our meeting point. Done, happy?"

Cole promptly hissed. "No! What if you used up your three wishes!? You're my best friend Jay, we already lost Kai. I don't want to lose you two!"

I blinked, pretty sure that he was being a bit extreme. I mean honestly, I haven't used a single wish yet…which means all this was real. Sweat began trickling down my neck as I tried to wrap my head around this information once again. "Cole…don't tell the others. I don't need them to freak out over this." Especially since we need to save Kai. _I_ have to save Kai. Maybe then Nya will notice me again?

"What?! Are you crazy!?" Cole grabbed me by the front of my shirt.

I gave him my best seriously look, before prying myself away from him. "Cole please? I don't need them to freak out over my safety…I'm perfectly safe."

"No you're not. You're in more trouble than the rest of us…ugh. Fine. As long as it doesn't endanger anyone else, got it?"

"Thanks Cole. Let's go, I just remembered the yacht was part of the house." I led the way back to Lloyd.

~Nya's POV~

Zane was right. I needed to pull myself together. Kai would have wanted it…and there was a slight chance that we might be able to save him. Sighing, I placed my head against the steering wheel of the yacht. Apparently I was the only one that even remotely knew how to steer a ship. Just wonderful. I stared at to sea even as dark storm clouds loomed ahead. "That doesn't look good…" I mumbled to myself, glancing down to see if the boys had noticed. Cole appeared to have gone back inside while Jay and Zane were making the ship storm-worthy. Good. We might be able to get out of this alive. Tightening my grip on the steering wheel I tried to keep the ship steady as the sky finally erupted, causing the sea to protest by throwing gigantic waves up and over the ship frequently. Lightning shot out of the sky, nearly hitting us multiple times. I really hope the guys know what they're doing out there.

~Jay's POV~

I gulped as I followed Zane's advice and climbed up the tallest pole on the ship, to act like a lightning rod. Being the master of lightning apparently had its downfalls. Pushing my thoughts to the back of my head, I concentrated on getting the lightning away from the ship. It worked…mostly. Zane, who looked more like a white and silver ant from clear up here, bolted inside suddenly. With that, I had complete control over the lightning. Gritting my teeth together, I looked over to where Nya was at, controlling the ship. She looked like she was having trouble. I frowned, wondering why she didn't just take control of the sea…then again, Zane did warn us that the forced separation between her and Kai was giving her a monster of a headache. Oh well, she looked gorgeous right now; and powerful with the way she commanded the ship…

…

I groaned as I stared at the now wrecked yacht. The storm was thankfully over, and Cole was hovering near me, fuming. Zane was nowhere in sight and Nya was still looking for him.

Finally, she came back to us, shaking her head fiercely. "He's gone. Nadahkan must have taken him while we were in that storm."

Cole scowled, ignoring how Koko toddled over to the beach, grabbing the various seashells. Lloyd placed a hand on his sister's head, anxiety flooding his green eyes. "Soo, what I am hearing is that we're down two teammates. Great just great. What's next? One of you have already come face to face with Nadahkan once?"

Cole folded his arms, his eyes making it quite clear he was fed up with something. "Close…Jay got close to him _twice_."

"What?!" Nya screeched, a flurry of emotions dancing in her eyes. "Jay, how could you!? That's it…you're getting the venom by yourself."

I hung my head, upset that I had made Nya upset with me. Besides that… Zane was gone now. He must have used his three wishes up while we were in that storm. My feet plodded quietly away from the others as I headed down to the beast's lair.

~Nya's POV~

I figured that I came off as harsh by the others the second Lloyd jumped down my throat. "Nya! That spider is too poisonous! He can't do it by himself!"

I pinched my nose; glancing back at Jay's already retreating back. "Lloyd…I know Nadahkan, you don't. Trust me…Jay will be a lot safer with that spider than he would facing that sneaky pirate. I…I don't want anything to happen to him."

"Oh…Cole! Go with Nya and try to see if you can't spot any of our current foes. I'll stay back here and keep Koko and Roadkill safe….hmph!" The muffled cry was cause Blaze had jumped onto his face, yowling her disagreement about being left behind.

"I'll take Blaze, Lloyd. Besides, she is my responsibility." I pulled my stubborn kitten off of his face.

"Ok…just make sure that the Tiger Widow doesn't see her." Lloyd nodded to me, before heading closer to his little sister.

Koko giggled as she picked up an extra big bright blue sea shell, turning around to show it to her brother. My heart clenched, my thoughts turning to Jay. I really hope he doesn't think I'm mad at him. I could never be mad at his adorable face.

…

Note to self…I was wrong. Jay wasn't safer with the spider. Tears threatened to spill again as the _Misfortune's Keep_ flew away, taking him away with it. "No no no!" I spun around, punching a nearby tree.

Lloyd, who was balancing Koko on his hip, gasped for breath. "Ok…so now we're down to three ninjas. Nya, are you ok?"

I nodded, even as my tears leaked out. Wiping furiously at them, I spoke again, my voice cracking from grief. "Fine…just fine. We need to get him back and get rid of Nadahkan once for all."

Cole frowned, hovering in the air beside me. "How? He poured the venom out and killed the Tiger Widow."

I opened and closed my mouth a couple of times, before sighing. "I switched the canteens. I have the venom. It was my water that was poured out."

"Then let's go save Jay!" Lloyd punched the air with his free hand.

"We don't have a way off the island…" I softly pointed out, immediately bringing his excitement down several notches.

 **A/N: Done! Oh dear, things aren't going the way there supposed to. Also, everyone thinks Jay has one wish left, not all three of them untouched. Fun!**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello! Let's see here…uh, we have stranded Ninja and a kid and a kitten…and Jay needs rescued cause you know… Nadahkan is angry over the fact Jay won't make any wishes for some reason. Really, Kai** _ **told**_ **Jay not to make any wishes…and he wants to impress Nya by showing how well he can follow what Kai told him to do.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs! Reminder, the song belongs to RandomDragon!**

Chapter Six: The Non-wisher fakes a wish

~Jay's POV~

I hummed a song under my breath as I gleefully mopped the deck. Nadahkan growled in frustration, throwing more water onto the floor. I wonder if he knows that is just helping me? Splashing the mop into the water, I twisted the handle, before bursting into song. "We're going on a trip. In our favorite pirate ship. Flying through the skies…"

Nadahkan flew over and whacked me in the back of the head. "Silence! Why are you soo cheerful!?"

"Hmm, that is a good question. Why am I soo cheerful, Nadahkan?" I hummed mock-thoughtfully.

Nadahkan screeched in frustration, throwing his hands into the air…I sniggered at that, finding his little tantrum highly hilarious. Nadahkan glared at me, before storming off. "That's it! You are to wash the bottom of the ship…while we're in mid-air!"

"Uh…that sounds like a challenge. Cool!" I cheered, causing him to growl angrily.

~Nya's POV~

I crossed my arms, wishing for things to have gone differently. Cole was balancing Koko on his shoulders as he stood next to me, a frown on his face as we waited for Lloyd to come back from looking for the mainland.

"Nya…do you…still…you know? Like Jay?" Cole shifted slightly, biting his bottom lip.

I blinked rapidly, a blush crossing my face rather quickly. "Uh…no?"

"You are a terrible liar and I can't find the mainland." Lloyd appeared, dropping down next to me.

I glared at my best friend, trying to intimidate him into stepping down from what he was implying…even if it was true. Cole coughed, his eyes sparkling with amusement and worry. "So…how are we gonna get off of this rock? I mean, since we kind of wrecked Cliff Gordon's private yacht…and we can't apparently just fly our dragons to the mainland."

Lloyd bit his bottom lip, glancing down at the wreckage we had arrived on. "What if we built ourselves a raft? You know? Like how we built ourselves a rocket when we were stranded on that asteroid?"

I nodded in agreement, relief flooding me. "Good idea Lloyd. Let's get to work."

~Jay's POV~

I shuffled along, trying to see how well I can push Flintlocke's buttons. Then again my almost escape earlier probably had pushed all of his buttons and then some. A giggle escaped me as I replayed my mock escape plan in my head. Flintlocke groaned, shoving me through a door to Nadahkan's private chambers where I was supposed to join him for dinner. Plopping down onto a cushioned chair near the door, I swung my feet up onto the table. If Kai and Lloyd can annoy the Overlord of all people while being held prisoner, then I can definitely annoy Nadahkan.

Nadahkan glanced at my feet, before looking up at me. "Really? Didn't anyone tell you it is rude to put your feet on the table?"

"Maybe? Do I look like I care?" I arched my eyebrow up at him. Nadahkan grumbled under his breath, clearly frustrated with me.

Clearing his throat, he began talking again. "Soo, I am sure you wondering why I have been stealing pieces of your precious Ninjago?"

"Not really. Ya see, it's all gonna go back to where it came from once my friends and I stop you. Capche?" I smirked, liking this new side of me…that and smirking helped me feel a little less scared right about now.

Nadahkan scowled, unimpressed by my answer. "Well, please let me enlighten you anyways…"

…

"Whoa there! Back up! That's your big plan?! Did you even care for Maya, or was it what she could give you!?" I growled, angry. "Know what?! It's a good thing that she married Nya's old man! She is an amazing person and deserves the best! And the best ain't in this room buster!" Slamming my hands down on the table, I stood up abruptly glaring at him. "Now if you'll please excuse me, but I am tired and shall be retiring to my cell right about now. Thank you for the nice dinner." I wasn't sure how I managed the whole gentlemanly part at the end, but I did impress myself. Whipping around, I left the room, heading down to the holding cell that they were keeping me in. My friends will save me before much longer.

~Nya's POV~

"Guys? Why is Roadkill climbing that tree and hissing?" Lloyd paused from where he was working on our raft, glancing over at Blaze.

Alarmed, I sprang to my feet, snatching Koko up into my arms. "Everyone into the tree now! She only hisses if she's scared or there's danger nearby!" I leapt into the tree, followed quickly by Lloyd.

Just as Cole moved to join us, a thing shot out from under the sand…and went flying since it was unable to get a hold on him. Swallowing hard, Cole flew into the tree, hiding behind Lloyd. A sigh escaped me as I slapped my face in annoyance. Koko screamed loudly as she grabbed hold of Lloyd and refused to let go. This definitely was going to take a while. I whacked my forehead against the tree's trunk when a second one appeared.

…

"Guys! How's the trap coming!?" I hollered from where I was busy building our second raft with Koko's and Blaze's help. If you could call it help. More like with Cole and Lloyd building a trap those two were the only ones available to help me.

~Jay's POV~

I gasped as I fell onto my face, pain throbbing as my eye swelled shut. Scrambling to my feet, I tightened my fist as I scanned the pirate crew for one sympathetic face. I didn't find one. Wonderful. Ducking a blow to the back of my head, I slowly and meticulously backed away from them and back to my cell. Ah yes. My cell, I was really learning to like it in there. No impossible chores, torture that they claim are just a game, nor meals with bragging Djiin. Fumbling with the door, I yanked it open and promptly fell inside, slamming the door shut to keep them from entering to continue beating me up.

Nadahkan growled, waving his Sword of Souls through the air. "Argh! What do I have to do to get you to make a single wish!?"

I didn't say anything; my eyes were already closing as sleep overtook me.

~Nya's POV~

I gasped as I seized Blaze, keeping her out of the ocean water as the raft slowly broke apart. Cole yelped, leaping into the air so that he was hovering above us, avoiding the water. Lloyd placed Koko on his shoulders as the raft finally gave way completely underneath them. Bobbing in the water, he grabbed one of our logs.

Koko cried, tears streaming down her face. "Lloy'? I wanna go home."

Lloyd sighed, placing his chin on the log as he reached one hand up to make sure he didn't lose her. "I know Koko…that's what we're trying to do here."

"Then good thing we came here to help you get there." Ronin suddenly appeared in R.E.X., the police commissioner sitting next to him.

"I came to apologize! I should have remembered all the good you've done and believed you instead of ignoring you." The police commissioner pulled Koko onto the flying ship first, then helped Lloyd up.

"Thank you…look Jay was…" I handed Blaze up to Lloyd for a second.

"We know. He, uh, dropped this message in a bottle telling you guys to hurry up and save him." The police Commissioner help up a glass bottle, that had a message inside of it.

I squeezed water out of my gi, grimacing as Blaze pawed at me. Hold on Jay…we're coming for you.

 **A/N: Done! Uh, we appear to have an issue… Jay keeps sending himself back to his cell. And who is going to watch Koko while you're saving the day Lloyd?**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello! Let's see here…hmm, time to save Jay…which will be very interesting to see how that will go. Hold on a sec while I hold a quick vote. Ok the results are in…Cole shall narrate briefly in this story! Mainly Nya's POV, but Cole shall tell his version of events briefly.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs! Nya's first wish belongs to Stormy! (Thank you sis!)**

Chapter Seven: Stop Making Wishes! Honestly, didn't _any_ of you listen to Kai?!

~Nya's POV~

"We have to save Jay!" I exploded as I handed yet another chocolate chip cookie to a very excited Koko. Truthfully? I just want to know how being backstage of a movie set was going to help us save him.

"And we will! These guys help! Everyone say hello to Kevin and Dan Hageman! They're movie directors and with their movie magic…" Dareth didn't get to finish his thought, Ronin quickly cutting him off.

"We don't need them. We need the ninjas." Ronin scoffed, dismissing the brothers.

I sighed as I picked up Jay's message, noticing that there was something on the back… "Ronin, I disagree. We do need their help."

"Wait…what?!" Everyone minus Koko yelped. Blaze purred in her sleep, tail twitching excitedly.

~Cole's POV~

I pulled my hood further down, not sure anyone would by my disguise. Slipping away from the others, I slipped into Nadahkan's private chambers. Approaching the heavily laden table, I started to unscrew the bottle of venom…when I suddenly heard a low familiar moaning sound coming from the far corner in the room. Sitting the vial down, I rushed over to the corner to find my worst nightmare come true. Jay was curled up into a shivering ball, his one eye badly bruised and several small cuts. Dropping to my knees, I placed a hand on his shoulder, horror creeping up inside of me. "Jay? Jay answer me!" I gently shook him, panic slipping in when he didn't respond to his name.

"No more Nadahkan…no more." Jay whimpered, curling tighter into himself.

Biting my bottom lip, I noticed that he was wearing a vengestone ball and chain. Calling upon my superstrength, I broke it off of him. Which appeared to be what was needed from the beginning. Jay snapped his head up to look at me in surprise. Relief quickly overtook the surprise as he promptly threw his arms around me. "I knew you were going to come for me! Now get me off of this horrible ship before Nadahkan decides he wants to play another round of Tap 'n Scrap."

"What's Tap 'n Scrap?" I questioned him, not sure I wanted to know what that was.

"Trust me you don't want to know." Jay shuddered violently.

I nodded in understanding, wrapping my arms around him in support.

~Nya's POV~

I gasped when I heard both Cole and Jay scream suddenly. Whipping around, I spotted my crush and his best friend attempting to escape from the two pirates that were controlling the Raid Zeppelins that they were trying to highjack. Breaking at a sprint, I ran to help them, Lloyd right at my heels. Only before I could reach hi…them, something slammed into me hard, sending me tumbling through the air. Slamming into the hard wood floor of the ship, I gasped for breath even as a startled, pained yelp escaped my best friend. My arm was yanked behind my back painfully, the pirate that had apprehended me sneering as he dragged me back to my feet. Out of the corner of my eyes I realized that we were all captured, Jay quickly shrinking away from his captives.

Nadahkan zipped over to the pirate holding me, a scowl on his face. "What do you think that you're doing?! Be gentle with her!" He whacked the pirate in the back of the head. Whipping around, he glared at the others. "Take them to the holding cells! Not her though…she's my dinner guest." He smiled faux sweetly at me, sending shivers down my spine.

…

I shifted in my seat, wrinkling my nose at the sight of thousands of sweets covering the table. Folding my arms, I glared at my captor, silently screaming at him in my head….and calling him names. Nadahkan appeared undisturbed about my glaring, which is really annoying! Growling I kicked at the table. "I hate sweets!"

Nadahkan arched an eyebrow, surprised by my outburst. "I thought you liked sweets Maya."

"My name is NOT Maya…I'm her daughter, Nya!" I scowled at him. Now I know why Mother always told me to avoid him like the plague…he was really annoying, and couldn't tell us apart apparently.

Nadahkan frowned, before beaming at me suddenly, causing my heart to drop like a stone. "Well, never thought you would turn into a jokester Maya."

A scream tore from me unwanted. "I am not her! I am her daughter! I wish my brother were here to help me explain this to you!" A gasp escaped me as I clapped both of my hands over my mouth.

Nadahkan blinked, confused by my outburst. "Now hold on there, Maya, if memory serves correctly then you're an only child. No brothers at all." As he spoke however, the Sword of Souls spit Kai out.

Kai blinked rapidly, before crossing his arms in a huff. "Well then! Looks like someone forgot Mother married Father!" He glared at Nadahkan, though I could sense his relief to be free through our bond.

"I was hoping you were Ray…despite the whole red tint in your hair." Nadahkan grumbled as he crossed his arms, snapping his fingers to put Kai into vengestone chains.

Kai moved to stand behind me, his hand landing on my shoulder. His silent support of my stubbornness was also bolstered by our bond which really was amazing to have back. _Careful with your words sis. We don't need you to use anymore wishes here._

I shifted slightly eyeing Nadahkan nervously. _You don't think that he's gonna do the samething he did when he captured Mother before she begged GrandCappy to let her stay in the village…do you?_ Kai's chains jingled as he shrugged at that; worry briefly crossing his face. _Maybe? He seems to be doing the same thing that he did with Mother. All of her favorite treats out in plain view… if he does propose can I have permission to punch him?_

I glanced over at Nadahkan, who appeared confused about our facial changes. Obviously, he didn't realize we can talk in each other's minds instead of out loud. _No…I want to punch him myself. You can punch him afterwards if he asks again._

 _Sweet._ I rolled my eyes skyward, a small smile flickering in my face over my brother's enthusiasm to punch the guy that is holding us prisoner. Nadahkan coughed, drawing our attention back to him…pity really. I rather enjoy having Kai back. "Will you make me the happiest Djiin in Ninjago and marry me?" He pulled out the ugliest engagement ring I had ever seen.

I responded exactly as I had told Kai I would. Leaping to my feet, I punched him in the face. "Eww! No way in a hundred years! That is just disgusting!" I had to bite back a fit of laughter as Kai's amusement rippled through our bond.

Suddenly angry Nadahkan seized me by the arm and dragged me outside, followed by a bewildered Kai. Or was that my bewilderment I was feeling?

…

"No!" Kai and I screeched in unison, both of us slamming the other with horror has one of Nadahkan's crew members forced Cole to walk the plank.

Jay and Lloyd were giving Kai rather confused looks as they stood in line to also walk across the plank. Nadahkan moved to hover over me, a sickening grin on his face. "I'll call them off…make them spare your friends if you agree to be my bride."

Kai growled low in his throat, anger blazing across our bond. I glared angrily at him, my fingers curling into fists. "I will never marry you, Nadahkan! You didn't get Mother and you aren't getting me! Kai? You can punch him." Kai leapt forward, punching the idiot in the face a whole lot harder than what I did.

Nadahkan yelped as he grabbed his nose. "I think you broke my nose!"

"Good! Get a better job, idiot!" Kai hissed as he slipped back to standing by my side.

Nadahkan growled, just as Cole grumbled something that I honestly wished he hadn't said. "I wish that vengestone made our powers stronger instead of taking them away."

On the bright side…everything was thrown into chaos after that. On the downside…everyone minus Jay and Kai were using their wishes. To be fair, I was frustrated with the others when they made their wishes. Cole used his last wish to get us off of the ship…but that just sent us tumbling through the air, thinking quickly, I used my last wish to make the clouds solid. Bouncing, we thumped against the clouds, even as the pirates leapt down to fight us some more.

Kai growled as he whacked me in the back of the head. "Sis! That was your last wish!"

Lloyd slowly and painfully stood back up, his second wish was that he was as wise as Sensei, which had the side effect of making him as old as Sensei. "Wait…I thought that was her second wish?"

Kai shook his head as he pulled me behind him, away from the pirates. "Her first wish was that I was here with her. Soo, nice seeing you guys again!" He eyed Dogshank warily.

Cole shook his head at that, even as he dusted his gi off. "Nya? Why didn't you tell us earlier!? Now we're down to two wishes. One from Jay and one from Lloyd!"

Jay immediately titled his head in confusion. "What do you mean by that? What wishes have I made?"

All eyes landed on him. Kai pinched his nose suddenly. "Jay…when I warned everyone not to make any wishes…did you actually listen?!"

Jay blinked, confused by that question. "Umm, yes? Was I not supposed to? By the way…Nadahkan hates it when you refuse to make wishes."

There were thuds everywhere as everyone slapped their foreheads, myself included. "Jay! Of course he doesn't like that! He can't get more powerful if you don't wish!"

Lloyd glanced back at the advancing pirates…and suddenly said something that made no sense. "I wish I had a cutlass!" The sword he wished for appeared in his hand immediately, leaping forward, he stabbed the cloud we were standing on, causing Jay, Kai and I to fall suddenly. "Jay…you're wish must came from the heart!"

Unfortunately, we were too busy screaming to register what he was saying. Grabbing Jay's hands, we combined our elemental dragons together. Diving towards the ground, we eventually passed Kai who had pulled a parachute out of nowhere.

A police helicopter caught up with us, pulling the three of us into the amazing piece of technology. Slamming the door shut, we flew away from the pirate ship…and Nadahkan. The police Commissioner nodded to Kai and Jay in welcome as he grabbed the walkie-talkie, explaining to someone on the other side that Nadahkan has succeeded in capturing Lloyd and Cole. On the bright side, we have Kai and Jay back!

Now how to keep Jay and myself away from Nadahkan so he can't get more powerful. We really need to work on our plans…

 **A/N: Done! Hey…Kai's back! Thank you Nya! Even if it was an accident. Now he can play matchmaker between these two! Yeah!**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello! I've totally got this…also this is the last Ninjago episode that I have ever seen. Sorry? I will be looking them up and watching them as I go from now on. Stormy says I have to watch the Day of the Departed with her. No problem, she's the reason why I got into Ninjago in the first place. (According to the twin code that means we have to watch all of the episodes together…)**

 **This book is almost over with. Next is a 'short story', for the Day of the Departed, then the FINAL BOOK! Which I need a title for. How does: Kai blurts the secret out, sound to everyone?**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

Chapter Eight: Nya drives Kai up the wall…

~Kai's POV~

I folded my arms as I avoided the map that Jay and Nya were looking at. After much debate, it was decided that while Roadkill would stay with us, Koko was to remain with Mr. Borg for a bit longer. The police commissioner arched his eyebrow up at me upon noticing that I was not discussing our options with the others. I wrinkled my nose as I tried to let him know that they have mega-crushes on each other through hand signals. I'm not entirely sure he got the message, but he didn't tell me that now was not the time to play matchmaker either. Just then, an officer that was keeping a lookout ran into the room.

"Pirates at twelve o'clock! You three need to move now."

I gave a quick nod, before grabbing Roadkill, tucking the kitten under my arm. Nya scooped up a packet of Traveler's Tea and the vial of Tiger Widow Venom. Jay very quickly snatched it out of her hand. "Come on! I'm sure GrandCappy found a ship by now." I tore open the hidden trapdoor that leads into a hidden passageway.

…

Soto jumped nimbly down to the rocky shore, swiftly tying the ship down to a rock. Nya climbed off of the ship next, carrying her precious kitten. Jay jumped down next, only to get stopped by Soto. "Ye better not let the scalawag go anywhere near me grandbaby." To add another level of seriousness to it, Soto glared hard at him.

Jay opened and closed his mouth multiple times before nodding fervently. Sniggering, I watched him bolt after Nya before leaping down next to Soto. "When did you figure it out GrandCappy?"

"He's actin' like yer father before ye had the guts to ask me baby out. And her's actin' like me Maya before she had the guts to tell him. Made for each other those two are." Soto grinned, clearly already approving of Jay.

"I approve of him too. They used to date…but something came up and they broke up and now I have to deal with _her_ feelings. I know he still likes her, soo being the _GREAT_ big brother I am…I'm playing matchmaker. Remember our deal?" I picked up the suitcases we had brought with us.

"Aye… no breakin' the law none. See? Now keep yerself and yer sister safe, laddie." Soto patted me on the back before double-checking that we had gotten all of our stuff off and untying the boat so as to head back to Ninjago. Apparently someone told him about Skylor and he wanted to meet her.

"Bye GrandCappy!" I waved goodbye before lugging all of our suitcases up the steep cliff to the abandoned lighthouse. _Hey? Sis? Did you leave me to do all the heavy lifting by myself on purpose?_

 _Oh…I forgot about that…_

I rolled my eyes at that, a small smile tugging at my lips. She really wanted to leave me to do all the heavy lifting as revenge for getting captured in the first place.

…

"Kai! I am telling you! There is a spy here!" Nya whined as she glanced nervously over to the stairs that leads to the tower's basement.

I groaned as I rummaged through our groceries, trying to figure out what we could make for lunch. Jay frowned as he placed the milk bottles into the fridge, worry creasing his brow. "Kai? What if Nya is right? What if there really is a spy hiding out in the basement?"

I opened up a cupboard, shoving the loaf of bread we brought with into it. "Then you two go check it out. I need to put the groceries away. Now go leave me alone."

"Okaay." Jay slowly backed away from, heading towards Nya. When I made no motion to join or stop them, he grabbed her hand and went to the basement. I nearly whacked my head against the table as her bubbling excitement that he was holding her hand flooded our bond.

~Nya's POV~

I stayed behind my rather cute companion just in case it really was a spy. Jay bit his bottom lip in that cute way he always does when he is nervous about something, before pulling back some loose boards to reveal a hidden doorway. Astonished, we glanced at each other before continuing forth.

We discovered how far it went when I miss-stepped, a yelp escaping me as I crashed ungracefully into the back of Jay. Not expecting my full weight to crash into him, Jay flung his arms around wildly to regain some semblance of balance before crashing to the bottom of the stairs with me on top of him. Gasping for breath, I scrambled off of him, quickly pulling him to his feet. "I am soo sorry Jay! I didn't mean to!"

Jay nervously scratched the back of his neck, his eyes flickering to look around the room we had discovered. "I know Nya…I mean…it's not like you had planned on these old stairs being here…wait. This is a workroom, similar to the tree in Birchwood Forest!" Jay yelped loudly as he spun around, scanning the blueprints scattered everywhere.

I looked around the room as well, noticing that there was scrap metal everywhere as well…oh and there was someone moving behind an easel that had…Zane's blueprints set up on it? "Umm? Jay? If Zane was like a son to Dr. Julian and umm…he was alone out here for years…wouldn't he, you know?"

"Build Zane a little brother to keep him company? Your right. I think we shall call you Echo. Do you like your name?" Jay approached our new ally slowly, a grin on his face.

A rusty primitive version of Zane suddenly stepped out from behind the easel, nodding his head eagerly. Jay hummed as he tapped the new…old…android's arm, a thoughtful expression on his face. "You never were finished, were you?"

Echo lowered his head, clearly upset. I quickly moved to cheer him up. "That's ok. We can finish you…and then we can introduce you to Zane once we save him."

Echo brightened up immediately upon hearing that little announcement. With that, we got straight to work.

~Kai's POV~

I frowned as I set out the chicken enchiladas that I had just finished making. It shouldn't be taking them this long to look for a spy. I quickly checked my bond, only to discover that Nya was excited and happy, her feelings for Jay seemingly disappearing before randomly leaping to the surface. Shaking my head, I considered my options. Tell her through our bond that lunch was ready…or yell down the stairs. I fidgeted with one of the plates, a frown on my face as I considered my options…then Nya more or less made it for me. Fear flooded our bond, soo strong I briefly forgot how to breathe. Realizing what that meant, I ran to the stairs and started taking them three at a time. Before I reached the bottom, they showed up, charging up the stairs…with a primitive version of Zane?

"Kai! We have to move _now_! Nadahkan somehow was able to spy on us working on Echo, he's Zane's little brother by the way, and we don't have much time. Echo destroyed the mirror that he was using to spy on us…but there's a chance he figured out where we are." Jay somehow spoke in one breath.

I flung my hands up to signal him to slow down…or stop. Whichever way he interprets it is fine with me. "Slow down…wait. Zane has a brother!?"

"My….name….is…Echo." Echo introduced himself, his voice sounding like a bad recording.

"Dr. Julian never finished building him. We were working on finishing him up, when he noticed Nadahkan watching from this mirror. Dude shattered it to stop him from seeing anything else…but we don't know how much he had seen." Nya filled me in, sensing my confusion.

I bit my bottom lip trying to figure out what possibly could be the best plan of action. Jay spoke up, his voice trembling with fear. "I say we use the Traveler's Tea to escape while we can."

I immediately snapped out of my own thoughts. "No… we can't always run. We need to build defenses. Slow them down so that they can't get in here as easily. Buy ourselves time. Besides, I just finished baking chicken enchiladas…Zane's recipe."

There was an immediate stampede to the kitchen after that statement.

…

I left the two lovebirds that didn't realize that they were lovebirds alone as I double-checked our new defenses. I kept one eye on them and was close enough that I would hear every word spoken…but far enough away that they wouldn't notice. Never been soo happy for sensitive ears before.

"Here…take the teapot in case the worst happens and we lose. You have to remain our top priority." Jay handed Nya the pot.

I winced, Nya's frustration slamming into like a brick wall. Nya pushed the pot back to Jay, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "I am sick and tired of everyone telling me what to do. Yes, I know that Nadahkan is after me…but he is also after _you_! Why can't people let me make my own decisions!?"

Jay frowned, lowering his voice drastically, obvious sign that he didn't want me to eavesdrop. "Is that why you've been so frustrated lately? You wanted to take things in your own hands and we've all been obsessing about your safety?"

"Yes." Nya also dropped her voice, I barely could hear her. "I just…even Mother didn't like being told what to do. She went as far as fleeing GrandCappy's ship in the middle of the night to get away from him."

"Wait…your mother ran-away?" Jay looked shocked that Mother would do something like that.

"Of course…she was eleven when that happened. Luckily the _Black Bounty_ was stationed at the docks, so she didn't get far or lost." Nya placed her hand over the top of Jay's, ever soo subtly.

I lifted my hand up as I promptly whacked myself in the forehead. Great…now I am getting sarcastic… my thought process stopped there due to a very loud explosion that sent Roadkill yowling into Nya's arms.

Leaping to my feet, I pulled my sword out. "Get in positions! They're here!" I hollered back, pretending that I hadn't been eavesdropping at all.

There was a great deal of banging as we scattered, Nya falling into step with Jay while Echo stayed with me. I just hope this goes over well…

…

I skidded to a halt next to Nya and Jay, gasping for breath as the latter slammed the door shut behind me. Lifting the teapot up, he poured the last few drops out…which opened a portal just big enough for two people minus a kitten to go through. Well, that's an easy choice. "Ok…Jay, you take Nya and go. I can hold them off with Roadkill."

"What?! No way, Kai! We just got you back from Nadahkan! You are going with Nya! Besides, she's your sister…" Jay broke off, clearly uncertain on why I was trying to push my sister off with him.

"But you're the one that she loves! You are going with her!" I erupted, glaring at him furiously.

Jay opened and closed his mouth multiple times, clearly startled by that revelation. Nya closed her eyes, a deep sadness and frustration rising up from within her. "I'm sorry guys…but it's Jay's wishes…"

Before I could ask her what she meant by that, she suddenly seized Roadkill out of my arms and threw us into the portal. "Nya! No!" We screeched in unison as we tumbled through the portal, which was rapidly closing in on us.

Great…why did she have to do that!?

 **A/N: Done! By the way…I am joking about the name for the final book. I will get the 'short story' done first before I will start working on that. Poor Kai and Jay, Nya just literally threw them into a portal that will take them anywhere.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello! Hmm, *quickly watches the episode…bursts out laughing randomly at Ronin and the Police Commissioner's reactions to Jay needing their help. Finishes episode with a smile on my face.* Ok…cannot believe I waited till today to watch that. I mean, talk about awesome! And I love how Jay went to Kai first…not Zane, not Cole, not even Sensei!** _ **Kai**_ **, big brother of the girl he likes. I mean, talk about sweetness! He obviously was thinking of Nya right then.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

 **P.S. After talking to Joyofthestorm, I am NOT stopping with the Hands of Time like I originally had planned. I will be doing Sons of Garmadon too.**

Chapter Nine: Let's Round-up Our Friends…GrandCappy!

I gulped for air as I crashed onto an old mattress, before bouncing back into the air and hitting my back hard against a large pile of junk. _Wow…I wonder where we possibly could be._ I pinched my nose, suddenly glad that Nya appeared to have decided to keep quiet about my rather obvious use of sarcasm.

A low groan escaped Jay as he landed face-down next to me. Pulling myself into a sitting position, I tried to check to see if he was alright. Just then, I heard a noise from behind me. "Kai? Is Jay alright!?" Edna appeared at the bottom of the pile of junk, with Ed right by her side.

"I don't know. I think he is in shock…uh. Can I have a little help getting him inside?" I lifted Jay up part way, startled by how heavy he was. You would think that with how gangly he was that he wouldn't weigh much…but no. It was his lean muscles from his days as a ninja that made him heavier than he appeared.

Grunting, Jay's folks helped me carry Jay, who was unconscious with a nasty bump on his head, to their small trailer that they called home. Ed glanced sideways at me, his lips pursed tightly. "What happened? Where did that portal in the sky came from?"

"Umm? Can we wait for Jay to wake up? I feel that he knows a little bit more about what's going on than I do. Mainly cause I've been held against my will for who knows how long." I panted as I readjusted my grip on my teammate, silently wishing that the trailer was a lot closer to where we landed than it currently was…

…

"…and that is what happened." Jay finished off, slumping in his chair.

I quirked my eyebrow, surprised about how depressed Jay sounded about the whole thing. He still hasn't made a single wish, where has I knew from the get go how bad it would be if I made a single wish but made all three. "Jay…I think you're beating yourself up over nothing."

Ed nodded fiercely, clearly agreeing with me. "Come on Jay! You're my son! You can do anything you set your mind to!"

Jay crossed his arms, a scowl crossing his face. "No I'm not. I'm Cliff Gordon's son."

I frowned at that. I may not be adopted…but I knew something called adoption of the heart. It was why my family could be considered bigger than what it actually was. "Jay… That's like saying Old Joe isn't a member of the Smith family! For that matter…that's like saying Windy and Derrick aren't members of our family either. Sometimes, who your heart tells you're related too is more important than what your DNA tells you. If we went by DNA, my family would be ridiculously small. Now please stop beating yourself up!"

Jay blinked, suddenly startled by my outburst. "We still have to save all of Ninjago by ourselves. You can't find something positive about that."

Ed scoffed, whacking Jay on the back of the head. "Son…I have yet to see you not be able to round up a few friends to help you when it really matters. Am I wrong, Kai?" He turned to look at me, a sparkle in his eyes.

"You're right. And I think I know who to ask…" I glanced at Jay who immediately groaned.

"Please not your grandfather… I think he ships Nya with me and he ain't gonna be happy that's she's gone."

I laughed, standing up to stretch. "You're right…and we are getting GrandCappy. If anyone has a right to beat Nadahkan up, it's him. Do you need me to keep him from jumping down your throat about Nya getting captured?"

Jay nodded fervently, relief sagging his shoulders down. "Right…let's go round up some friends to help us save our friends…and all of Ninjago."

…

I followed Jay through the cloudless skies towards the building I recognized as the one where Dareth was supposed to pitch ideas for new shows. Jumping down to the ground, Jay approached a rather upset looking Dareth. "Hey! We're looking for a brown ninja? Do you still have the gi?"

"You know it!" Dareth then spun, somehow automatically changing into the silly brown gi that he always wore before he gave up the dojo. "Where do we start?"

…

"GrandCappy! We need your help! Nadahkan has Nya and is planning on forcing her to marry him." I hollered as I spotted Soto beating up two run-of-the-mill thieves that were attempting to rob the museum.

Soto threw the two men at the museum security guards, grinning as he approached us. "If Nadahkan thinks he can mess with me family, he has another think comin'."

…

I blushed as I watched as Skylor threw a thug out of her restaurant. Looking up, she flipped her ponytail behind her. "Let me guess…you're not here for the noodles?"

"Yeah…Ninjago is in danger again. Can you round up the other elemental masters?" Jay nodded, doing all of the talking.

Skylor took a step back and opened the door to her business. "Hey! Guys! Jay and Kai need our help!" A minute later all of the elemental masters were flooding out of the door, while Skylor had a smirk on her face.

"Or you could just do that…" I was beginning to wonder if the elemental masters liked hanging out together or something.

"I hired all of them to work for me instead of Father's henchmen. Better for the business." Skylor placed a hand on my shoulder as she directed me away from the restaurant.

…

Next Jay went back to the lighthouse to pick Echo up. He was calmly working on fixing Dr. Julian's butler droid, but jumped up upon noticing us.

…

The Police Commissioner was in the process of arresting Ronin when he noticed Jay waving both of them over frantically. Removing the handcuffs off of Ronin, both of them ran over to see what was going on.

…

I stood to the side as I allowed Jay to take over. Jay swallowed hard; then again, he had recruited the majority of the people, and robots, gathered together in the conference room. The only one that he hadn't recruited himself was Soto. I gave him a thumbs up, trying to give him a confidence boost.

Jay nodded to let me now that he noticed. "Right…I, uh, called you all here today because…Kai and I are all that's left of the ninja. Umm, so the plan is to figure out where the next stolen piece of land is going to be at and uh, highjack it?" He glanced at me for confirmation on his plan…that honestly I knew nothing about.

I gestured for him to continue. He paled as he stared at me as if I were the insane one. "We have a wedding to crash; Nadahkan wants to force Nya to marry him. It is our job to stop him from doing that. Understoo….yes Echo?" Jay frowned, noticing that Echo had raised his hand.

"I sense that there are spies watching us. I cannot pinpoint them though. Chances are that they have a view of the window that you are standing in front of." Echo pointed to the large window right behind Jay.

I stepped up to Jay, looking out of the window. "Giggle giggle mosquitoes and hug bug bears."

Everyone gave me a weird look, except for Jay who caught on to what I was doing. Turning to face the window, he joined in with spewing random words out.

…

I bit my bottom lip as the Police Commissioner placed the one pirate into the back of his police car…just as Dareth contacted us. " _Guys…get over here now! Time for Operation Land Ho to become a go!_ " Reaching my hand up, I pressed the earpiece in my ear firmly down. "Got it. I'll be there as soon as possible."

Breaking at a sprint, I summoned my dragon again and flew to the others. Jay quickly joined me, his dragon pulling up ahead of mine. Disabling our dragons, we attempted to leap onto the piece of land floating away. Dareth and Ronin launched forward, seizing Jay, while Soto and Gravis grabbed me. They quickly pulled us up onto the newly stolen piece of land.

"Thanks Gravis, GrandCappy." I nodded my thanks, even as I tried to catch my breath.

Skylor walked over to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Why do you keep referring Soto as GrandCappy?"

Jay flopped dramatically onto the ground. "Because…Soto is his mother's father…don't ask."

Dareth folded his arms in annoyance, huffing slightly. "Yeah…and someone can't read maps."

Soto arched an eyebrow upwards, clearly amused. "Ye honestly think that after he threw me map overboard, that I would teach him how to read them?"

I promptly grumbled under my breath about how I was two when that happened.

~Jay's POV~

Why did Kai volunteer me to go get Nya back!? I thought to myself as I yanked and pulled on the bars covering Nya's window fruitlessly. Nya touched the bars, biting her bottom lip. "Maybe if we both…hide!"

Startled, I ducked down…only for my foot to get entangled a rope and I ended up slipping off of the roof. As I was trying to get myself back up, I heard Nya mention something about Nadahkan being in earshot. Thrilled, I began yelling a wish that I honestly hoped would work. "I wish that Nadahkan was mortal! I wish that Nadahkan was…oh come on!" The last part was because a flying patrol ship full of pirates had spotted me. Flipping myself right side up, I quickly fought them, all the while yelling the wish.

…

I slumped against the window sill upon realizing that Nadahkan and the most beautiful, amazing person alive were both gone. Only, as I slumped against the window sill, I noticed that the Sword of Souls was sitting within reach. Grinning as I realized that Nya probably had something to do with that, I leaned forward and snatched the sword up…bringing it out of the room easily.

~Kai's POV~

"Ok then…who wants to cut me down?" Jay turned to face our comrades and immediately facepalmed upon seeing all of our hands up in the air. "Really? Am I that annoying?" He handed the sword to Echo, mock glaring at the rest of us.

I shrugged along with Soto, Ronin, and a few of the elemental masters. Everyone else shook their heads no. I folded my arms, quirking my eyebrow up. "Echo wait…Jay, we need a plan on what to do if you don't make it back out."

Jay took a step back away from Echo, a frown on his face. "Your right. If I don't make it, then you must…" He never finished his sentence since an overly excited Echo suddenly struck him down, sucking him into the Sword of Souls.

I glared at him, while Ronin spoke up, his voice dry. "See? It should have been me."

…

I was not staring…I was merely appreciating how close Skylor and I were standing together as we held the door to the shed shut. _Keep telling yourself that Kai. You are staring at her._ I scowled briefly, quickly smoothing my face into something more presentable. _Be quiet sis. We're trying to rescue you here._

Skylor coughed, a tiny smile crossing her face, which was really cute. "Kai? You're talking out loud. I know you're mentally connected to her…but try and keep it in your head."

I blushed at that…just as with a loud bang the shed exploded. When the dust settled, Sensei, Misako, Lloyd, Cole, Zane; who was staring at Echo in amazement, and well the entire ninja team was standing around Jay.

Sensei took a step forward, his staff tapping against the ground. "Is everyone safe?"

Jay shook his head as he stepped forward. "No…we still have one more ninja to rescue. WHO'S UP TO CRASHING A WEDDING?!" Jay yelled.

Soto and I lead the cheers for _that_ plan.

 **A/N: Done! Kai really needs to learn not to stare at Skylor. And I don't think Nya is paying attention to what's going on around her. More interested in teasing her big bro. Oh, now Skylor finally knows Kai's connection to Soto.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello! Hmm, cannot find this episode anywhere…I've tried a few that showed up but they had no sound. Pretty sure that Ninjago has sound, so yeah…that's not happening apparently. Sorry? I guess technically it is an AU so I'll be fine…**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

Chapter Ten: Crashing a Wedding Properly

I frowned as Lloyd pointed out that once Nadahkan is defeated, all of the missing land from Ninjago will fall down onto what's left of Ninjago. Sensei Wu stepped forward, a frown crossing his face. "You are right. I will take our…allies, and head down to Ninjago to prepare for the worst."

I bit back a snigger upon noticing that the hesitance was directed to Soto and Ronin. Amazing the two with criminal records are not automatically trusted by our mentor. Soto rolled his eyes, before growling. "Ye just back sure that me grandbaby gets back safe 'n sound!"

Sensei and Misako, both of whom didn't realize that Soto was our grandfather, blinked in confusion. I stepped forward, waving his concern off. "Relax GrandCappy. We'll get Nya back no problem. Just go help Sensei keep Ninjago safe."

Soto looked down at me for five seconds, before turning to look at Skylor. "Well, I guess I probably should get to know the lass that has captured me grandson's heart…"

"GrandCappy!" I squawked loudly, causing sniggers to escape everyone as they clapped their hands over their mouths to stifle them.

Skylor coughed, startled by his eagerness to get to know her. I smiled to myself, as I called out to her. "Don't worry…he'll do the same with Jay once Nya is safe."

Jay quickly went from finding the position Skylor is in hilarious to spluttering incoherently. "Wha…wha…what!?"

"Glad to see that you can still talk." I thumped him on the back.

Zane shook his head at us while Lloyd was grilling Dareth on Koko's whereabouts. Cole made shooing motions as he chased everyone off. "Go. We'll get Nya and deal with the pirates. No problem."

…

I ducked as a pirate sliced at the air where my ear used to be. Growling, I punched him in the face, a scowl flashing across my face. "Excuse me, but my sister is about to marry a guy that I _don't_ approve of!"

Jay barreled through a few others, glancing back at me. "Whose approval is more important? Yours or Soto's?"

"GrandCappy's. He made this guy that was dating Mother that he didn't approve of walk the plank….hopefully he doesn't make Skylor do that." I responded casually as I knocked a couple more pirates down.

"How are you so calm about that!?"Zane yelled as he flipped over three more pirates nearby.

Cole calmly phased through several pirates, all seven of them fainted upon realizing that he was a ghost. And all of the other pirates that were left screamed their heads off and bolted out of there.

Lloyd blinked as he leaned against a wall, panting for breath. "That's one way to win a battle."

"Come on! We have a wedding to crash!" I bolted to the heavy closed doors that were separating me from my wonderful can totally beat me up sister.

…

"I object to this wedding! That's my girlfriend!" "I object to this wedding! That's my sister!" Jay and I hollered in unison as we barreled into the makeshift chapel.

Nya immediately punched the air, excitement glinting in her eyes. "Yes! Jay and Kai to the rescue!"

"Hey! What are we!? Chopped liver!?" Lloyd, Zane, and Cole yelled as they sprinted into the room from behind us.

Nya shrugged, an impish smile on her face. "Sorry guys…didn't realize that you were back…HEY!" The last part was directed to Nadahkan who had yanked her behind him suddenly.

"Clancee! Finish the vows, NOW!" Nadahkan bellowed as he glared at us, snapping his fingers.

A piece of metal immediately appeared covering Jay's mouth. Which really is distracting. I frowned as I tugged on the metal, trying to remove it.

"I know pro…pro…pronounce you husssband and wife." Clancee stuttered out, taking several steps away from Nadahkan, as if he were terrified of him.

Just then a clone of Nadahkan threw me out the door, followed by several other clones pushing the rest of my brothers out. Infuriated, I tried blasting the clone with fire, only for it to dodge the flames. Now really annoyed, I tackled it to the ground and started tickling it. Surprise flickered through me as the clone writhed under me, a fit of giggles escaping it. "Guys! The clones are ticklish! Tickle attack!"

…

Jay titled his head, watching the clone writhe as gasps for breath escaped it. "Who knew we could win a battle by tickling the bad guys?"

I sniggered even as Roadkill sprinted past me to jump on one of the clones. The clone quickly disappeared, making her fall onto all four paws. Roadkill turned as if to pout at me that the clone had fled. Smiling, I scooped up my sister's kitten. "Ah, he's too scared of you…and your amazing ninja skills."

"Kai! Stop talking to the cat! We have to save Nya!" Lloyd hollered as he charged back into the Airjitzu Temple.

I placed Roadkill on my head and ran after him. Jay quickly followed me, his feet pounding against the ground. Once we entered the room, we knew we had problems. Nadahkan was blasting the others away from him, and making wish after wish for himself. Including wishing his crew banished to different realms. Dogshank and Flintlocke somehow escaped and were helping Lloyd try and get near Nya. Nadahkan noticed this and angrily launched at him. "I wish that I could turn every ninja that I touch to gold!" As he spoke, he grabbed Lloyd by the wrist.

Immediately, gold spread out from his wrist, covering Lloyd. Lloyd crashed to the ground with a loud bang, causing everyone to freeze. "New plan! Try to beat him without touching him!"

Cole scoffed annoyance flooding him. "What kind of plan is that!?"

Nya was sobbing as she cradled Lloyd's gold covered head. I gave Cole a look, pointing to her. "Do you _want_ to join Lloyd?"

Zane leapt forward throwing his shruikens at Nadahkan. Flintlocke grabbed the dart filled with Tiger Widow Venom, shoving it into his shotgun. Nadahkan dodged Zane's attack and seized his foot, turning him to gold. Laughing, he turned to face the rest of us. "Whose next!?"

Nya gasped as she looked to Zane's frozen body, before whipping around to glare at her captor. "If you so much as _lay_ finger on the others…I will personally kill you!"

Nadahkan groaned as he crossed his arms. "You sound just like Captain Soto!"

"Good! I'm his granddaughter!" Nya clenched her fingers into a tight fist.

I sprinted forward, swinging my sword upwards as Cole swung his scythe down on top of the wicked Djiin. Nadahkan dodged both of us, quickly tapping Cole on the shoulder. Jay and I latched our eyes together as we realized that we were now the last ones left…again. Swallowing hard, we turned back to face our foe…just in time to see his hand cover my face. Everything went black immediately.

~Jay's POV~

I watched horrified was Nadahkan removed Kai from the equation. Think Jay! Think! I glanced around nervously as Nadahkan approached me; Nya was still behind him, tears streaming down her face. Just as Nadahkan reached to touch me, the dart suddenly appeared in his upper left arm. Screeching he fell backwards…as did Nya who gasped for breath.

One glance was all that was needed. Some of the poison had gotten on her, causing her to collapse, too weak to continue standing. Sprinting over, I gathered her into my arms, tears already leaking out of my eyes as I looked at her limp form. "I wish that Nya had taken my hand when we were fleeing the paparazzi, that the Teapot of Tyrahn was never found!" The words barely left my lips when there was a powerful gust of wind, whistling around me very quickly. Blinded by the wind, I tightened my grip on Nya, panic rising up inside of me.

Finally, the wind died down. Blinking rapidly, I looked down to see that I was standing on the back of the billboard again, Nya approaching me. Only instead of refusing my hand, her hand was in mine; her large beautiful hazel eyes latched onto mine electric blue ones.

Lloyd, suddenly a teenager again, rubbed his forehead, a frown on his face. "Why do I have a feeling of déjà vu?"

Kai shook his head, a frown on his face. "Yeah…what's up with that?"

Nya scrambled up onto the billboard next to us, glancing towards me. "Jay…I think your last wish sent us back to the beginning of this entire adventure…what did you wish for anyways?"

I blushed as I glanced down at her hand. "I wished that it never happened. We weren't slowed down by paparazzi on the way…that Clouse didn't find the Teapot of Tyrahn. I guess Nadahkan had enough power left in him to grant it before the Venom took him away."

Kai promptly began hyperventilating. "Did you say Nadahkan?!"

"Who's that?"

Nya groaned as she placed her head on my shoulder. "Jay…I think we need to refresh everyone's memories….since by the sounds of things, your wish erased their memories."

"Great…" I groaned as I wrapped my arms around her waist. At least we remembered ourselves.

 **A/N: Done! Hmm, that was interesting. Who knew that clones could be ticklish? Next up is the short story for Day of the Departed.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


End file.
